The active Ras protein promotes oncogenesis through activation of multiple Ras effectors that contribute to deregulated cell growth, differentiation, and increased survival, migration and invasion. See e.g., Downward, J., Nat. Rev. Cancer 3:11-22 (2003); Shields, J. M., et al., Trends Cell Biol 10:147-541 (2000); and Mitin, N., et al., Curr. Biol. 15:R563-74 (2005). U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,528 discloses farnesylthiosalicylic acid (FTS) and analogs thereof and their utility as anti-cancer agents. FTS is believed to exert its antagonistic effect by dislodging activated Ras from its membrane anchor protein, thus deactivating activated Ras. See Haklai, et al., Biochemistry 37(5):1306-14 (1998).